Feros : Geth Attack
Investigate Feros to see why the colony was attacked by geth. Geth Attack Go to Feros Once you land in Feros you will be greeted by Davil al Talaqani, He will tell you to speak to Fai Dan. Once hes done talking to you he will be shot and killed by the geth. Take them out and proceed to the colony. You will face your first Geth stalker here, they jam your scanners. Before you can get any missions you have to talk to fai dan , make sure to go through the center Collection of Vehicles, to the back of the colon, You will see it on your map as an orange !. This will bring on another fight with the geth, clear them out completely , just follow the path, then return to Fai dan after you clear out the last room. After you talk to fai dan go back to the start of the colony and talk to three people, Davin Reynolds : Quest : Feros Varren meat May O'connell : Quest : Feros power cells Macha Doyle : Quest : Feros Water restoration After you have all of these you are ready to save the colony of Zhu's hope. Head back to where you met Fai dan, go down the hall you will see an elevator, go past that for now. You will go down a bunch of stairs and fight geth all over the place. Once you come out into the tunnels you will want to go right. Inside of the first section to the left, you will find 2 of the water switches on the wall, continue on the same direction. another alcove on the left will reveal the last switch for the water and some geth. A little further down you will find a crazy man named Ian newstead, talk to him to see more of the weirdness of Zhu's hope. Check your map and mark the area with the Geth trasmitter, go in there and destroy that bad boy. Check your map for Collapsed Highway section, Go in there and kill the Alpha Varren for Davin as well. Return to them before you talk to fai dan again. Now you are read to head to the exo-geni Head quarters head up to the prothean skyway with the elevator. This is a Mako mission SHOOT AND DRIVE. You can stop in at a small hole before you go over the bridge and talk to eathan jeong. Talk to Gavin Hossle while here , he will ask you to retrieve some data while over at exo geni. Feros : Data recovery. Once in the exogeni main level, take the drop down point and you will meet Lizbeth the girl who the scientists mention earlier. Then fight off some varren. Cross the garage and use the door at the back of the underpass. Once you reach the door you will see a krogan arguing with a VI, hellarious!!!! Continue past the Vi after you talk to it, and see a few geth warshipping a shrine. Go down and there is a door directly infront of the shrine. Continue on you will find another claw , it cant be detatched either. So onward. Now you will see the PSI valve at the end, 17 , 11, 5 Activate door there will be a cutscene with the geth ship being dropped off the side of the building. Off to find the Thorian , but now the colonists are going crazy. Paragons be sure to upgrade your grenades to knock them out instead of kill them. Return to Zhu's Hope and use the gas grenades on the people but kill the Thorian Creepers. From here you will go down, using the console in the center of the room take out the Thorian and save Zhus hope.